Diabolik Murder Mystery
by mythica magic
Summary: AU: In Edwardian London, Detective Mukami Ruki pays a visit to Sakamaki manor after hearing the news of his late Benefactor's murder. It soon becomes clear the culprit is one of the sons, or is it possibly Karl Heinz's ward; miss Yui Komori? Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This was a Writing Commission. If you'd like your own oneshot written, please PM me for prices._

* * *

**Diabolik Murder Mystery **

The grimy streets were quiet in the late evening, with street lamps illuminating dingy alleyways and cobblestone pavements in a gaudy orange.

A pale hand drew back a velvet curtain, looking out from within the carriage. Ruki Mukami's lips lifted in a silent sneer, the curtain falling back into place.

He hated downtown. More for the reminder of what it had done to him in his youth.

But for his purposes, he needed to visit it and ignore the filth, poor and ghosts of proud little aristocrats weeping on street corners. He stepped out of the carriage once it reached a downtrodden pub, walking inside.

Yuma paused, a barrel hauled casually over his shoulder. "Hey, Ruki!" He greeted.

The other patrons paused in their drinks, looking at the man that stuck out like a sore thumb.

Tailored black clothes and tall top hats weren't things usually seen around downtown. Ruki ignored them, padding to a table where two young men awaited him.

Yuma finished up setting the drinks barrel down, wiping the surface of the bar before joining them.

Kou smiled. "It's been a little while since we were all together~"

"Mn…I've missed…you," the youngest, Azusa murmured.

Ruki set his hat down, adjusting his collar and cuffs until they were loose, shedding his gentlemanly persona. There was no need for it now. "Yes. I apologise for being busy and that the reason for our meeting had to be so…grim."

Yuma leaned his cheek on his palm. "Tch, we couldn't exactly ignore it."

Nodding, Ruki pulled out a newspaper from his jacket, setting it on the table.

'MURDER AT SAKAMAKI MANOR.' The headline read.

Azusa looked at the article, frowning softly at the name of the victim. "Karl…Heinz."

"Indeed. Murdered in his sleep. Each of his children were in the house with him, and we're all aware of his monetary status."

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Yuma shook his head. "Here ya go again, playing detective."

"It's almost like it's my job," Ruki muttered dryly.

"Soo you're going to investigate it without anyone hiring you?"

The eldest Mukami glanced at Kou, who observed him quietly. "I don't have much of a choice. He adopted us, fed us and clothed us without anyone hiring _him_. It's not clear if the motive was revenge, an act of wrath, or desire to obtain his full wealth, and I won't know until I interview the family. I also need to find out the status of the Will."

"We will…help you…Ruki," Azusa nodded.

"Heh, don't steal my line. Course' we'll help," Yuma agreed, with Kou inspecting his pristine nails.

"If it doesn't interfere with my singing."

"Shaddap! He paid for your concert slots. Ya owe your fame to him!"

Ruki put a hand up, silencing the glaring brothers. "Thank you. I think it's best we communicate by letter while this is going on. I'll send you instructions."

"Why?"

"The six Sakamaki children are wealthy. It wouldn't surprise me if they assigned someone to follow me when I begin my investigation. They'll want to know what I know. I can't use you to spy on them if they know our connection."

"Makes sense, you got any suspects yet?" Kou hummed.

Ruki threaded his fingers. Pale lips curve, blue-grey eyes darkening. "Not yet. Though I am thoroughly interested in meeting his ward."

"Ah, I remember he got one. What's her name again?"

"Miss Yui Komori."

OOO

A young lady with blonde hair wandered out onto the balcony, airing out the laundry. The past few days had left her with a ghostly pallor, her eyes downcast. The black dress she wore signified her state of mourning.

Hurrying downstairs to go and help the servants in the kitchen with dinner, she almost bumped head first into someone. "O-oh, forgive me," she curtseyed.

Subaru stilled, muscles tensing. With a tsk, he averted his eyes and stormed off. Yui straightened, her hand dipping into her pocket to squeeze the iron rosary within.

"You don't have time to be dawdling, Komori."

Raising her head, she met narrowed eyes. Reiji padded down the hallway. "Our guest will be arriving soon."

"I don't see why we should let a damn Detective into this house, much less feed him." Ayato piped up on his way to go steal food from the kitchen.

"It's true the police have already interviewed us. But if they've hired one, then we've no choice but to open our doors to him. I certainly don't want to arouse suspicion…unless you're worried he'll find something you're hiding," Reiji uttered, lifting a brow.

"Tch, shut it Four Eyes. I'm not gonna hide the fact that I think whoever killed the Old man is a damn legend." Ayato sneered, padding away.

Reiji folded his arms loosely. "Not the best strategy with dealing with an investigator," he sighed. Glancing at Yui, who still lingered, her expression thoughtful, he frowned. "Unless you want a whipping, off with you, Komori."

She jumped, squeaking and nodding as she hurried away.

OOO

The Mansion was as lavish as Ruki had expected, with finely trimmed hedges and vast, sprawling grounds. He and his brothers had never visited. They'd been kept a secret from Karl Heinz's family, though why, Ruki had never known. It hadn't been his place to ask.

Knocking on the door, Ruki was received by a servant, who took his hat and coat. Stepping inside, Ruki lifted his head to look at the stained glass skylight in the foyer. Another servant asked that he follow her to the drawing room, where seven people awaited him.

_His children_, Ruki thought, glancing at the only girl. _And ward._

"Thank you for arriving on time," Reiji walked forward, posture straight. He offered his hand, and Ruki shook it.

"I'm the one who owes thanks for being received. Having you all here at once makes my job easier."

Ayato scoffed.

Turning, Reiji motioned to his siblings. "I'll start by introducing us. That one sleeping on the couch so disgracefully is Shuu, the eldest. I am Reiji, second eldest. Next is Ayato, Kanato, Laito and Subaru," he gestured to each one in turn.

Ruki nodded in greeting, before turning to the young woman.

"This is Yui Komori. My Father took her on as his ward," Reiji muttered.

She curtseyed, bowing her head politely. Taking her petite hand, Ruki dipped low, raising it to his lips. From his peripheral vision, he noticed the youngest Sakamaki bristle.

_Interesting_, Ruki thought, straightening and looking into Yui's eyes. "It's a pleasure."

He was soon shown to a seat, which he sank into, observing each of his technical half-brothers. "Now then, you know what business has brought me here," he said softly. "Three days ago, your Father was murdered at around 1.00am, dying from multiple stab wounds."

Pausing to gauge their reactions, it seemed only Yui was shaken by the gory details. The boys looked on plainly, almost seeming bored.

"…The report I gained from the autopsy showed that his left arm had suffered some burns. But from what was found, it stands to reason that he was burned _after_ being killed."

Luckily Azusa working in the morgue proved extremely useful.

Laito hummed, tapping his bottom lip. "That's odd. A burn? Why would there be one?"

"Karl Heinz was found in a bed with unspoiled sheets. I therefore think the murderer knocked over the candelabra next to his bed shortly after the murder and singed the bodies arm. For some reason instead of leaving the blaze, the murderer must have snuffed it out and removed the burned and bloody bedsheets. They then changed them with clean ones."

"That sounds like an awful amount of trouble to go to," Reiji said flatly.

"Mn…" Ruki slid his gaze over them. "His body was found at 6.00am by the butler. That's all I know about the incident itself. That, and the murder weapon." He pulled out a single silver knife from inside his jacket, setting it down on the table.

Subaru swallowed. A few brothers directed their gazes at the floor or wall. A tactic Ruki knew well. They knew who it belonged to, but they didn't want to rat them out.

"This was found discarded outside the house among the bushes. The blade matches the types of lacerations and wounds found on the body." Ruki sat back, threading his fingers. "I'd now like to hear your alibis."

"But surely you've already read the police report? Saying it again is tiresome," Kanato sighed, squeezing teddy.

The Detective regarded him cooly. "I would like to hear it directly from you."

So that he could see if anyone slipped up or looked as though they were rehearsing lines. Sometimes people even remembered things they'd forgotten.

Shuu revealed he'd been in his room, asleep when the incident happened.

Ayato had also been sound asleep in his room.

And Laito.

And Reiji.

And-

All of them. Not one of them had an alibi that could be proven by another person.

Ruki's eyes narrowed when none of them wavered. Either they were telling the truth, or they were such strong liars that it was second nature not to flinch.

As Reiji went about making them all tea, Ruki inwardly went over what each of them did for a living, as he'd found from his own investigative work.

Shuu was the apathetic and lazy eldest son who remained jobless, he'd never worked a day in his life.

Reiji proved the exact opposite. As an accomplished scientist, he'd contributed much to the medical field.

The triplets ran some sort of high-end pub, which Ruki knew to be a secret brothel. He'd sent Yuma there himself just to make sure.

Yuma had not wanted to talk about it too much, apparently shaken. Naturally the Triplets denied all accusations in past Police inquires, not wanting to get arrested.

Subaru had little prospects and had become the grounds keeper of the estate.

And last of all was miss Komori, whom Karlheinz took under his wing after taking her from a convent. Why, exactly, Ruki didn't know. She was a dedicated missionary worker, and a catholic who helped out with the churches, convents and orphanages.

_Truly a saint._ He sneered.

Accepting the tea, he levelled his gaze at Reiji. "If I'm not mistaken, you have different Mothers, correct?"

Ayato tensed, glaring. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Enough, Ayato. Yes, Shuu and I are from Karlheinz's first wife, Beatrice. The Triplets are from his second, Cordelia. Subaru is from his…current wife, Christa." Reiji explained.

Ruki feigned innocence. "And what happened to the first two?"

"They were murdered, their cases still unsolved," Shuu drawled quietly, not opening his eyes.

"Fufufu, yes~ Father was referred to as Bluebeard for a while by the city folk. They thought he did it."

Glancing at Laito, the detective lifted a brow. "You don't?"

"Hm? Ohh who can say?" Green eyes glittered.

After taking a sip of his cup, Ruki looked up. Though there were plenty of lamps lit, the air was slightly chilly. Curiously, the brothers left the fireplace unlit. "I'd like to finally talk about the Will this evening, before going to see the scene of the murder."

The brothers shifted and glanced at each other.

"I heard the details myself. Your Father certainly had a dark sense of humour," he smiled slightly. "It said that his vast fortune and estate would go to the son who managed to kill him, is that not correct?"

Only Reiji nodded. The others wore unreadable expressions.

"What's more, he went on to say that whoever did so would gain miss Komori's hand in marriage." Ruki's sharp eyes slid to Yui, who lingered near the wall, hands drawn up to her chest like she were silently praying. "And curiously, you omitted yourself from the Will, didn't you Subaru?"

All eyes turned to the youngest, who glared. "So what? I don't want to be part of whatever sick and twisted game that man thought up! I don't want his money!" He spat.

Thin lips curved up, blue-grey eyes assessing him. "Well it is a bit of a double-edged sword. Only the murderer can gain the money and miss Komori. And they'll only get that fortune once they've turned themselves in or been caught."

Silence descended on the room. A tense energy charged the already gloomy and quiet atmosphere.

A servant then interrupted the group, piping up that dinner was ready.

After eating their meals without much incident, Ruki mused to himself as he held the fine silver cutlery, that it looked just like the ones from his memory. From days of old, when he'd been living in his own fine, lavish mansion. Where servants had waited on him hand and foot and he'd thanked them with whips, knives and cruelty.

Ruki set down the silver spoon.

"Mr. Mukami, are you alright?" Yui murmured quietly, sitting beside him at the table.

Glancing at her, he wondered what kind of expression he'd been making. "Yes…fine thank you. I think I'd like to retire to bed after inspecting the murder scene, if that's acceptable."

"Oh, of course." She nodded, smiling kindly.

"Don't dally too long in showing him Father's room, Yui." Kanato sniffed. "You promised to fix Teddy's stitching."

"Ah, y-yes."

"And help the servants tidy the kitchen." Reiji snipped.

The Sakamaki's watched them leave the table with narrow, slightly hostile gazes. Ruki almost found it refreshing they did nothing to hide their dislike of him.

He followed miss Komori up the stairs, who seemed to be in the habit of clutching a rosary to her.

"They treat you much like Livestock. A servant, instead of their equal as Karl Heinz's ward." Ruki mused, gliding his hand up the dark wooden handrail.

Yui stiffened. "Mn. I've become used to them though," she admitted.

"Why exactly did Karl Heinz adopt you?"

"I don't know honestly. When he visited my convent, he just requested to take me home. I thought at first he'd be doing something terrible or underhanded to me, but he was very pleasant and kind, if a little distant. I think…sometimes he did it so that his sons could talk to someone ordinary." She said, reaching the top of the staircase and carrying on down a long hallway.

"Ordinary?"

"Mhm. They dismiss their servants, so of course they wouldn't bother talking to them like regular people. But their pride and upbringing has made it difficult for them to even talk to other gentleman or ladies. I guess introducing me to them was a way of trying to make them lower their standards," she gave a self-deprecating giggle, before it died in her throat. They'd reached Karl Heinz's door.

"I wouldn't say that, my Lady," Ruki muttered, passing by her frozen figure and opening it.

Everything was silent within. He could see that the room looked a little bare, but knew various items had been confiscated for the police investigation. The double bed was large and fit for a King, the moonlight filtering in through the window.

Ruki stopped to take it in, before walking around the bed to its left side. Apparently that was where Karl had been laying when he was murdered. Sinking to one knee, he touched the wooden floorboard, finding part of it a darker colour. It was clearly charred.

_Excess embers from the burns on Karl's arm? _This only confirmed to him the blaze had been an accident. A candelabra had been on the list of confiscated items, which had been found on the floor.

The thing that confused him was the changed sheets. If the murderer had killed Karl and managed to snuff out the blaze, why bother to wait around and change the bedding?

_Unless…_

Azusa had said there had been jagged, uneven cuts on Karl's upper arm as well. Like someone had attempted amputation. The cuts had been made also after the victim had been deceased.

_A cover up?_

"M-Mr. Mukami. Is everything okay in there?" Came Yui's voice.

"Yes, I'm fine." Straightening, he took another look around the room, pulling out draws. He then re-joined Yui in the hallway, who seemed hesitant to go in.

"I suppose I should retire to bed." He inclined his head.

"Yes, me too. Thank you for all your hard work so far."

Nodding, Ruki spied movement out of the corner of his eye. The youngest Sakamaki again.

Deciding to test a theory, he stepped closer to the woman, who remained clueless. Ruki then crowded her back into the wall, setting his hand up near her head.

Yui's cheeks flushed, eyes widening. "M-Mr. Mukami- what are you-"

"You're like Eve in a den of snakes, so helpless and yet a singular existence amidst filth. There's something very compelling about you, miss Komori."

"I barely know you, sir!"

"Perhaps you should use my first name and it will deepen our familiarity then, Yui," he purrs, mouth inches from her ear. From the angle however, it probably looked like he was kissing her neck.

"HEY!"

Before he was ripped off her, Ruki noticed a hickey she'd tried to hide under the lace of her collar.

Subaru stood between them, fist slamming into Ruki's jaw. Yui cried out and grabbed the young man's arm, tugging at him as Ruki staggered.

"Subaru! H-he didn't hurt me, it's alright."

"HOW IS IT? OR ARE YOU FINE WITH OTHER MEN DOIN' WHAT THEY WANT WITH YA?" Subaru roared, eyes blazing.

Yui dropped his arm. Ruki brushed a hand over his aching jaw.

"I didn't say that," she said quietly, averting her gaze. "I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow, gentleman."

Watching her figure retreat, hurrying down the hallway and obviously fighting tears, Ruki glanced at Subaru.

"You stay away from her!" He snapped.

Ruki rose a brow. "Why? Are you that protective of her as your sister? From what I know, she's only been living here a year."

The white-haired boy stiffened, caught.

Ruki smiled slightly. "I assume this is my room?" He gestured to an undecorated door, pointing to him that it was a guest bedroom.

"Piss off," Subaru tossed his head, grouchily stomping away and leaving Ruki alone. Humming, the detective slipped inside his room.

Laying down for the night, he wearily fought away the usual nightmares.

OOO

The next few days, Ruki quietly observed the behaviours of each of the Sakamaki children during their day.

Shuu, predictably, slept.

Reiji worked from home in his study, which was strictly off limits. Ruki had peered in anyway, seeing the research and experiments on display. Karl's system had no trace of poison, narcotics or any other type of tampering, so Ruki left him be.

He then wrote down instructions and passed them to a servant he'd paid off, who in turn happened to wander into the market and pass them to Yuma and Kou.

Yuma despaired in following the Triplets again to their place of work, but grimly did so.

Kou's task was to follow the youngest Sakamaki.

He watched and kept his distance, having the uncanny ability to mix into any atmosphere and belong if he was in disguise. The singer raised a brow when Subaru visited the Mad House, however. Hanging back, Kou waited an hour outside before Subaru left, looking much paler with eyes downcast. A red mark was blooming on his cheek.

Kou wandered inside afterwards and just so happened to find out who he'd been visiting; His mother, Christa.

After passing back the information to Ruki via similar means, the eldest Mukami paused. He then showed the murder weapon to the servant he'd paid off, asking who it belonged to.

Soon after, he wrote in his notes – _prime suspect: Subaru Sakamaki. Owner of silver knife._

_Motive: His Mother suffered great pain at the hands of Karl Heinz, who had a terrible effect on her sanity._

He just needed a little more proof and it would be enough. Though…something didn't add up to him, and he couldn't figure out what. He therefore had Kou tail Subaru one extra day, tailing him to the East side of London.

Ooo

Following the ward himself, Ruki sat down in the church one afternoon. He wasn't exactly one for praying, but he allowed Yui to stay as she was, hand's clasped and head bowed. She took a few minutes more to finish up, before glancing at him guardedly.

"O-oh. Hello, Mr. Mukami."

"You don't have to be afraid, and Ruki is fine." He smirked, standing when she did. "Off to do missionary work now?"

"Yes, I'm quite busy," she murmured.

"And what sections of London do you usually visit? East side?"

"N-No. Just the local area. I don't get out much or walk so far," Yui held her prayer book, walking down the aisle.

"Lying in a church?" Ruki chuckled, causing her to freeze. He approached her from behind slowly. "It's funny. Just the other day someone spotted you in East side, walking into a hotel famous for its sordid affairs and meetups for estranged lovers."

Yui turned to face him, pale.

His lips curved cruelly. "You met Subaru in there just the other day, didn't you?"

"How do you…know that was me? It could have been anyone."

He reached into his jacket pocket, taking something out. "You left behind some damning evidence."

A rosary dangled in front of her face. Yui gaped, patting down her pockets and finding them empty. Shuddering, she blinked the tears from her eyes.

"I knew it. He killed Karl to prevent anyone else from having you. He did it to protect you in his own twisted min-"

"No that's not it!" Yui burst. "He was with me that night. We w-were together, making love. Please don't tell anyone."

At this, Ruki paused. "You lied to the police. Why go that far? You two are hardly doing anything illegal, you're not fully adopted as his sister."

"It's not that…Subaru has a poor opinion of himself," Yui said quietly, wiping away the stray tears that escaped. "He doesn't want my virtue being called into question. He….thinks I should marry a gentleman. But I can't do that if my reputation is ruined. So we keep it a secret."

Ruki observes her quietly. "…You love him, don't you?"

"More than anything," Yui murmured, looking at him with a raised chin and determined eyes.

"Hm," he smiled slightly, thinking her a rare find in a greedy, murderous mansion. What he didn't say, however, was that her admission didn't ease him. She could easily be lying to protect a lover. If he didn't receive any more information to the contrary, then Sakamaki Subaru would likely be arrested for his father's murder.

Ooo

A soiree was held on the fourth day, taking place in the evening. It was in incredibly poor taste to have one before the funeral, but it didn't stop the guests from pouring in. Ruki wondered if the brothers were doing it just to spite him.

However, he decided to just observe the young men in their natural habitat. Shuu didn't move as per usual, while the Triplets were laughing it up in the Game room. He noticed that Kanato was the more reserved one, not quite having the flair for conversation his two brothers had. The youngest triplet therefore quietly slipped out, and his presence wasn't even missed.

Ayato had his arm around a busty brunette, grinning at her. "You know you'd work real well in a show we do."

"Ohh, what kind of show?" She purred, playing with his loose tie as he tipped alcohol down his throat.

Subaru passed by their table, hands drawn into tight fists. He knocked a wine glass in his rush, tipping it over.

Laito cried out, "naaw! Subaru~ you ruined the table cloth. Reiji will be maad-"

"Indeed, I'm a little cross." Reiji suddenly stormed up, glaring at the plume of red staining the crisp white cloth.

Subaru snarled. "Shut up! It wasn't my fault!"

"Honestly, go bring me a fresh table cloth at the very least."

"I don't know where all that crap is!" He snarled, while Reiji sighed.

"Very well, I'll do it. As per usual," he snipped, walking out.

It was clear none of them got on. Ruki opened his mouth to say something- before a horrible, deafening yell came from the other room. Running to the living room, he found Shuu sat in the corner, knees drawn up and violently shaking, rocking back and forth as the curtains from the slightly open windows swayed.

"What happened?"

"He's afraid of fire," Subaru muttered, appearing at his side.

Glancing at the fireplace, Ruki noticed it was lit. Quickly grabbing the bucket next to it, which was usually always filled next to fire places for emergencies, he found it empty.

"Fill this with water, immediately." He shoved it into a startled maid's hands. She quickly rushed by the confused guests, who looked at the helpless man cowering in the corner. Subaru was at his side, awkwardly putting a hand on his shoulder and muttering quietly to him.

"W-we just lit the fire because it was chilly." A man defended, looking slightly guilty.

The maid felt like she took an agonisingly slow time, but finally she returned. Ruki quickly grabbed the heavy bucket and threw the water onto the flames. They hissed on impact, charred wood going damp.

Shuu's violent shudders slowly abated, breathing calming. Ruki exhaled, walking over and crouching before him.

"Mr. Sakamaki, are you alright?"

Shuu didn't answer.

Clearing his throat, Subaru offered: "He uh…had a trauma as a kid."

"What happened?"

"I dunno. He's never told me. Only one of us who knows is Reiji."

Ruki nodded, standing. He was about to collect his thoughts, when yet another scream rang out. This time, it was a woman's voice.

"Someone come quickly! Help! _Help!_"

The word caught in Ruki's ears and pushed him to run. He wasn't even aware he was moving, sprinting up the lavish staircase. His heart thundered in his ears. Blood pumped rapidly through his burning veins.

The crying maid stood outside a bedroom, body wrecked with sobs. Ruki distantly heard the other Sakamakai's joining him but didn't stop, rushing into the room with pink wallpaper.

Yui sat in a chair, dressed in a beautiful black gown. She'd obviously tried to make the best of the mourning colour. He couldn't remember seeing her at the party. Now he definitely wouldn't.

Recovering from his moment of shock, he quickly padded over and pressed two fingers to her neck. Try as he might however, he couldn't find a pulse. Her eyes were already closed.

Ruki then took note of the slight foam dripping down her chin from her mouth. Picking up the empty glass at her feet, he sniffed it. The scent was sharp. Not wine, and certainly not water.

Horrified noises of some stray guests came from the door. Ruki sharply turned. "There has been a murder. I ask that the doors be shut and all guests please remain in the house. Someone call the police!"

From out of the Sakamakis, Subaru stepped out, his eyes wide.

"Y…ui…"

He suddenly raced forward, knocking Ruki aside to grab at her clothes. "YUI!"

Ruki tried to seize him and tug him off- the body couldn't be interfered with after all. Reiji joined him, pulling the distraught, crying man off his lover.

Blue-grey eyes shifted to Reiji, something clicking in his mind. Whatever had killed Yui, the circumstances of her murder seemed right up his ally.

OOO

In all his years of work, Ruki hadn't had much time to really be affected by death. He didn't mourn, or feel much of anything for the victims. They were just bodies.

Miss Yui Komori was different. Seeing her be put on a stretcher and then loaded into the back of an open wagon like anyone else…made his chest twinge.

Just a little.

She was covered by a white sheet, and then carted off down the cold cobblestone road.

Subaru was inconsolable. He sat on a leather couch, elbows resting on his knees, head bowed. Ruki didn't feel the need to interview him or Shuu just yet. The police naturally interviewed all the guests, something that stretched into the early hours of the morning.

Ruki however, kept a strict eye on the other Sakamakis. He entered Reiji's study and pointed out the various chemicals held on site to the police, who went through each vile and confiscated them. In the days that followed, an expert was called to test the effects of each one, but none matched up to what Azusa pinpointed to be the fatal thing that had ended miss Komori's life.

Deciding to write a letter to Kou and Yuma, Ruki gave them some strict instructions.

The six Sakamaki brothers sat in their drawing room one evening, sporting various tired or apathetic looks. Subaru's face was ashen.

Stepping into the dimly lit room, Ruki cleared his throat. "Gentleman. I have an announcement to make. New information has come to light concerning Yu- I mean miss Komori's murder."

The white-haired man's head shot up, staring at him. "What is it?" He hissed.

Taking out a piece of parchment, Ruki unfolded it. "She was killed by a fatal dose of a type of poison extracted from a rare, exotic plant. It is very expensive, and very hard to come by. Only someone with considerable wealth could purchase such a thing, and only one merchant in London sells it."

He turned the paper around, showing a merchants list of products and purchases. Reiji's name was clearly written down.

The room was quiet, and Reiji didn't react. He merely looked on calmly.

Subaru suddenly lunged for him- only to be caught by Shuu and held back. He snarled and kicked, struggling. "YOU BASTARD! WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO IT? SHE NEVER HURT ANYONE!"

Ruki put the list away. "…You're the one who instructed the servants to open the windows the night of the soiree. That's why a random guest innocently asked for the fire to be lit. You threw away the water ahead of time, knowing Shuu's reaction would be a distraction enough for you to deliver the spiked drink to Yui in her room. What's more the lack of water held us up further."

Reiji remained quiet, hearing the sounds of carriages pulling up outside, no doubt police. He then smiled slightly. "Mn. Seems you've caught me, Detective."

"Why?"

"Why do it?" He scoffed, adjusting his cuffs. "She was an eyesore. She never belonged in this prestigious family. That, and her reputation with Subaru would have reflected badly on this family if their secret got out. She was a whore for losing her innocence out of wedlock."

Subaru cried out, shuddering and swiping at him. Shuu held fast.

"And you decide to do it now? While I'm still here? Not a very smart move."

"Hm, yes well. I'd hoped you'd be distracted by Father's case enough to not to solve this one. What's more, I paid off that merchant to keep silent. You must have some substantial wealth yourself, Detective."

Ruki avoided his eyes, heading to the door to allow the police in.

They led the second eldest Sakamaki away, and he went quietly, head held high, back straight. The Triplets watched with mild surprise, while Shuu remained solemn. Subaru, Ruki mused, bordered on hysterics.

Walking up to him, he reached into his pocket, pulling something out.

Red, hazy eyes refocused when something small and cool was placed into his palm. He blinked down at the rosary, glancing up at Ruki, who nodded.

"The morgue sent back this. I thought you should have it."

Luckily Azusa had sent it when asked.

Subaru held the rosary close, bowing his head and trembling.

OOO

When it came time for Karl Heinz's funeral, not one of his sons attended. Ruki stood with the servants and aristocrats, somewhat glad he had the excuse of the investigation to attend. His hand clenched into a fist at his side, blood racing hotly.

He knew Karl Heinz hadn't been a perfect man. Or a perfect father. But those foolish sons could have at least come to pay their respects.

Without any other leads on top of this, his mood turned darker and darker, shuddering with frustration. He needed to do something to get results.

And fast.

OOO

Laito had been cornered when he'd happened to be alone down an ally, taking his usual shortcut into work. Laito made a noise as an arm covered his throat, pressing down and pinning him hard against the wall. Yuma loomed over him, eyes dark.

"What-"

"You're going to start telling the truth, Mr. Sakamaki." Quiet footsteps sounded out, before Ruki walked into view, adjusting his gloves. "We're patient men, but our patience does have a limit."

Laito smiled, chuckling weakly. "My, how scary~ Is this the part where you play good cop, bad co-" the strong arm pressed harder, digging his skull into the brick behind him. Air rushed from Laito's lungs and he squirmed, gripping the flesh and trying to pry it away. "Alright! Alright!" He wheezed.

Ruki rose a brow, waiting. "There's something you haven't told me about your Father's death. You, or your brothers must have seen or heard a commotion. A small fire was started after all. Tell me."

Coughing, Laito paused, weighing his options.

"Wouldn't it be a pity, if say…your dear Brothel was uncovered by the police once and for all?" Ruki sighed with dismay.

Green eyes flickered. He then chuckled, swallowing. "We'd have noticed a Detective walking in."

"Perhaps. But maybe you remember the gentleman holding you?" Ruki gestured to Yuma. "He knows where you hide the girls when there's an inspection. He knows the ins and outs of the place very well. I'll expose your business to everyone and you'll be arrested right now if you don't-"

"I saw Shuu," Laito said quietly.

"What?"

"On the night of the murder, I saw Shuu leave Father's bedroom. I was entertaining a lady friend you see, and she was to leave out the back door. I was seeing her off. When we crept out of my room together, we noticed him. He looked as though he'd been crying, shaking. The usual thing if he's seen a fire. He had flecks of blood on his shirt if I'm not mistaken. She then left."

Pausing, Ruki thought for a moment. "I'd like you to give me this woman's details of where to find her. I'd like her to confirm."

Laito nodded slightly. Yuma then backed off, causing the man to heave in quick breaths, clutching around his throat.

"One more thing. Was he holding the murder weapon or sheets at the time?"

"No, not that I remember."

Ruki hummed, eyes narrowing. He then took Laito's lover's details to go follow up on a check, walking away with Yuma.

"Ya think it's alright, being seen together?" Yuma muttered.

"It doesn't matter if they know we're working together now, Yuma. This case is nearly over by my estimation. I just need to find that shirt, if it still exists."

OOO

Ruki searched the grounds with Yuma for a bloodied shirt. He opened draw after draw in Shuu's room, unable to find one that looked newly scrubbed of stains. He asked the maids if Shuu was missing a shirt, or if they'd been asked to wash a bloodied one, but none of them knew anything.

He then sat down and thought for a while on a garden bench outside. The roses were truly beautiful. It was clear Subaru kept them maintained.

Ruki spied him cutting at a bush with some sheers, Yui's rosary around his neck.

_Yui…_

Standing, Ruki's eyes slightly widened. There was a place he hadn't searched, out of respect for the dead. After all, Yui's case was closed. No one would need to enter her room.

Hypothetically.

Hurrying inside, he took the stairs two at a time and burst into Miss Komori's room, searching like a man possessed. He pulled out draws, opened wardrobes and shoe boxes, even going so far to pull up floorboards- when he finally found it.

Ruki lifted out a crisp white shirt covered in bloodstains.

Cornering a jittery maid outside the room, he demanded to know whose shirt it was- before a calm voice spoke up.

"It's mine."

Ruki turned. The narcoleptic blonde stared back listlessly, stifling a yawn.

"…You understand what that implies, don't you?"

Shuu lifted a shoulder. "Mhm. Well, looks like you've found me out. Who told you about it?"

"Laito. It was a random choice. I just decided to target one of the Triplets to squeeze information out of."

Listless blue eyes slid shut, and he hummed, leaning against the wall. It seemed as though his strength was leaving him.

"Why kill him? Karl Heinz…was no saint but-"

"He was going to kick me out of the house, because I refused to get a job." Shuu drawled, loosely holding his arms.

Ruki stared. "That's it? You murdered him for such a reason?"

Shuu shrugged, lapsing into silence. He was apparently done talking. It only boiled the detectives anger into a deep, seething resentment. The Mukami's had been loyal sons till the end. But Karl's flesh and blood treated him as such?

It blind sighted him.

"But your fear of fire- what of the blaze?"

"Ah, yeah that." He sighed. "I knocked over the candelabra and freaked out. I wasn't thinking clearly and changed the sheets. I wanted to remove any evidence of the fire cause I'd panicked and felt like it would point to me, but heard voices and left before I could-"

"Hack off his burned arm." Ruki muttered, frowning. Something wasn't adding up. Changing the sheets sounded very out of character for the lazy son, but then again, he didn't look the murderous type either. He shook his head, trying to dispel the niggling questions in the back of his mind.

Sakamaki Shuu was arrested for the murder of Karl Heinz later that day.

The day after, Ruki Mukami packed his bags, preparing to leave Sakamaki manor.

"Feh, you finally off? Good riddance." Ayato snipped, glaring at him from over the banister as Ruki carried his things downstairs.

The detective didn't reply. He couldn't help but think he was missing something. Something important.

"Ayato," Kanato padded up to his brother, squeezing his teddy bear. "Where is Hilde? She has not tidied my room for several days now. I want her punished."

_Hilde._ She had usually straightened Ruki's bedding too. He'd figured they'd told her to stop attending to him. But it hardly mattered.

He picked up his bags and with the help of the butler, carried them out the door into a waiting carriage. While being carted away, Ruki glanced at the greenhouse, noticing Subaru working as usual inside. The youngest Sakamaki certainly had some lonely days ahead.

For some reason, Yui came to mind once more. Ruki leaned out of the carriage, calling to the driver their change of destination.

If he was saying goodbye to the case, it felt only right to bid her goodbye as well. And Azusa would always receive him warmly at the morgue downtown.

Ooo

Subaru Sakamaki barely noticed the carriage leaving, too caught up in his work. He needed to work now, more than anything. It was the only path left open to him to stop the turning of his mind as it scrambled and unhinged over and over again.

_What if I'd just spent time with her at the party?_

What if he hadn't pushed her away?

What if-

Subaru slammed his fist into the glass, tears blurring his vision. Too late. Work wouldn't help now. He stood on the precipice of despair. One little nudge and he'd fall on his own blade. His hand finds the rosary around his neck, squeezing so tight it shook.

"Yui…" he murmured, voice thin with disuse. "I'm…I'm so sorry."

The tears rolled down his cheeks as he sat down amongst the flowers. He closed his eyes against the sting, before they peeled open and fate was cruel once more.

His beloved stood before him, and Subaru only cried harder, trembling. "Forgive me. Forgive me-"

"There's nothing to forgive," she said gently. The sun behind her caught the radiant blonde strands of her hair, making them shine like a golden halo.

Subaru shuddered, body pulsing with pain.

OOO

"Ah…hello Ruki," Azusa smiled gently at him.

He nodded, feeling himself relax slightly. His brothers usually had that effect on him.

"What brings you… here?"

"I'd like to pay my respects to Yui Komori, if you still have her."

Azusa nodded, gesturing to follow. "Mhm, she is…almost ready for her funeral. Come…"

Following the shorter man down the hallway, Ruki adjusted his clothes, hating how stifling the atmosphere felt. He didn't much understand how Azusa could stomach the gloomy morgue.

They walked into a room with several storage units built into the walls, all made for housing bodies. Azusa opened one, pulling out a metal shelving unit. A lone body lay atop it, white sheet covering her from head to toe.

Ruki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't even know why I came here. It's not like I know what to say."

Azusa tilted his head. "Perhaps say…mn…you have been avenged?"

Taking a breath, Ruki leaned over the sheet slightly. "Yui. You can rest easy. Your murderer has been apprehended," he said gently, peeling back the sheet to glimpse her face. "There's no need for you to w-"

Ruki froze.

Looking between the two, Azusa blinked. "What's wrong?"

OOO

Subaru stumbled to his feet, honestly uncaring if he fell on his sheers at this point. He padded towards Yui's beautiful, angelic figure, his chapped lips curved up.

Finally, he collapsed into her arms.

Her very real, very physical arms. He turned his face into her neck, inhaling her scent as she make a noise of effort.

"S-subaru! You're heavy!"

"Yeah well, you're an angel. You should be able to hold my weight." He mumbled.

Yui held his face then, kissing his lips and smiling gently. "I'm not an angel."

Subaru frowned slightly, straightening. He then touched her cheek, patting it and stiffening. She felt warm. _Real._

"You're alive?!"

Yui giggled and nodded, taking his hand. "I am. But we have to go now."

OOO

"What do you mean this isn't Yui?"

Ruki turned to glare at Azusa, gesturing to the pale brunette girl. "This is Hilde. She was a maid at the Sakamaki Manor. I have to go- send word to Kou to go and observe Subaru Sakamaki. If she's alive, she might get in contact with him. But it's also possible Reiji is merely fucking with me."

He grits his teeth, quickly storming out of the room. He couldn't believe he'd been fooled! When had he switched them out? Was Yui dead or alive? Surely, she had to be dead! He'd checked her pulse himself. She'd looked just like any other body.

Taking one of the horses from the carriage, he set out alone, bidding it to gallop through the murky downtown streets. Fog lingered in the air. The horse's hooves thundered on the cobblestone, passing pedestrians and nearly running them over.

Ruki panted, gripping the reins and urging the beast on. Soon enough, he swung his legs over and jumped from the saddle, racing inside the police station.

Ooo

Reiji happened to be enjoying a nice cup of tea in his cell when he was rudely interrupted.

"Where is she?" The detective snarled, looming outside the bars. "No more games. Where is miss Komori?" He demanded, voice quivering.

Raising a brow, Reiji shifted in his seat. "Ah, you've finally figured it out. Or was the swap something you stumbled across by accident?" He mocked.

"Tell me!" He snarled.

Reiji sighed, sipping from his cup. "Haven't the faintest idea now. When I put her under, I allowed the police to take her away. But your undertaker isn't the only staff who works there." He smiles slightly. "Yes I know one of them is your brother. An Azusa Mukami correct? Next time you go undercover, you might want to change your last name. As it is, the undertaker I paid off snuck Yui out and placed another body in her place, as per my instruction."

"So, you killed Hilde at the very least."

He dismissed this. "She kept making basic mistakes and it was a necessary sacrifice."

Ruki stopped. "Necessary? I don't…understand."

The Sakamaki chuckled, delighted. "I know. And it must enrage you. Don't think me the romantic type, I didn't do it for Yui or anyone. All this case has done is elevate me into the eyes of my peers in the world of science. You see, they refused to believe that I had made a chemically enhanced drink capable of rendering people into a corpse-like state. They wouldn't allow me to demonstrate my findings, despite how surely amazing it is!" Red-wine eyes gleamed behind his glasses. "And now those fools and the public at large will now know that it can even fool a Detective. That is why I agreed to it. My work is out for all to see."

"But Yui- why would she fake her death?" Ruki muttered to himself, thoughts racing to the blonde ward. But he could only think of her expression in the church, the desperation. "…For love," he realised quietly. Somehow, it clicked.

Glancing up at the scientist, he noticed the man's lips drawn into a slight sneer. "Indeed. You were getting too close to the truth. It was clear who you were going to arrest for Karl Heinz's death. So, this was her idea to buy him time, enough for them to flee."

Ruki's eyes widened. "Subaru…Sakamaki."

Reiji hummed, setting his chipped cup down on the less than adequate saucer. "Seems you've arrested the wrong man."

"He…admitted to it though- it's nonsensical if he didn't-" Ruki's eyes widened, kicking the cell door. It rattled on its hinges. "That bastard. Shuu must have known his imprisonment would be temporary. That he'd be released as soon as I found out the culprit!"

"Who can say what that Good for Nothing thinks. He barely has a will to live. He probably doesn't care if he's set free." Reiji drawls. "But you were somewhat right. Shuu was there in Karl's room that night. And so was I. But Subaru got there first."

Ruki pinched the bridge of his nose, heart racing. It had all been clear to see from the start. Such an easy case. Subaru's forthright anger and somewhat lack of intelligence. The crime of passion- stabbing his father multiple times with his own knife because he was blind sighted by rage and didn't have the foresight to plan a murder ahead.

And so it had fallen to his elder brothers to try and smooth things over.

"You're the one who changed the sheets," Ruki muttered.

"Mn, I arrived last. Shuu had followed Subaru to Father's room and tried to stop the attack too late, but they foolishly started a small fire. Naturally the fool got hysterical. There was no water nearby so Subaru like the genius he is-" Reiji cut his eyes to the ceiling. "Tried to cut Father's burning arm off in order to get rid of it and calm Shuu. I heard the crying as I passed by and entered to complete mayhem. Changing the sheets was the only was to calm him down. Subaru discarded his shirt and the murder weapon and Shuu left. I destroyed the ruined sheet."

"…The shirt I found in Yui's room was Subaru's not Shuu's. He must have gone there after…" Ruki trailed off. Did Shuu truly care for his brother enough to take the fall for him?

Thinking back on the incident with the fireplace, he supposed so. And Yui had known everything from the start. Worked to protect her sweetheart.

Ruki shook his head. There was only one question left.

"Why kill Karl in the first place?"

Reiji adjusts his glasses. "That I do not know."

It was possible his mother's shaken sanity was enough of a reason, but he'd heard Christa had been taken mentally ill when Subaru was a child. It couldn't be the reason or surely Subaru would have struck sooner.

"…Your actions were foolish. You'll still be tried for murder."

"Murder of a mere maid, not a Lady. But I hardly care. My life's work will be acknowledged."

Squeezing his eyes shut against the pounding of his temples, Ruki turned without a second glance. Kou would be tailing Subaru. Hopefully he'd made it in time. But he could need backup to apprehend the lovers if they'd made their escape.

So where would they go to leave?

He thought of a single pamphlet Ruki had found in Yui's room when searching for the shirt. One advertising a new ship that could make the crossing to Germany three times faster than usual. Ruki had dismissed it as a girl's fanciful dreaming to escape. But maybe that hadn't been all it was.

Instincts rose up in Ruki's chest, and he followed them to his horse, clicking his tongue to begin galloping anew.

OOO

The Port of London lay along the banks of the River Thames from the capital to the North Sea.

Unfortunately, it was one of the largest in the world.

Ruki didn't have a clue where to start in order to find the vessel he wanted.

A ship known simply as Rotigenberg.

He'd told the police of the truth of the murderers and his hunch before he'd left but not even his reputation had gotten them to move based on no concrete evidence. The ships lining the docks were large and imposing, so numerous Ruki couldn't keep track.

The horse trotted down the docks, and he kept track of the names of the ships as best he could. Seeing children suddenly rush by, he hissed and yanked the reins, halting just shy of hitting them.

"Careful!" He snapped.

The street urchins looked up at him, and Ruki stopped, his heart clenching.

"We're sorry, sir-"

"It's just that THE Kou Mukami is singing for free further ahead!" The little girl interrupted the older boy.

Ruki's eyes widened. "He is?" That was good thinking. He quickly urged the horse around the children and urged it into a gallop, straining his ears for his brother's distinct singing voice.

He found Kou soon enough, having attracted quite a crowd around him. Kou caught his eye and nodded, pointing at the ship opposite him.

Rotigenberg awaited.

Kou soon hopped down from the make-shift stage, ignoring the saddened crowd as he joined Ruki's side. "I only took my eyes off them for a second- but I know they boarded this one. Mr. Subaru's hair is too distinct," he grinned.

"Well done Kou," Ruki muttered, boarding the ship.

"Mhm~ so uh quick question though; how in the hell is miss Komori still alive? I thought I was seeing things when they got into a carriage together!"

"It's a long story. I'll explain later, once we've apprehended them."

"Do you have a ticket, sir?" A stern looking man in a uniform stopped them at the end of the boardwalk.

Ruki opened his jacket, handing him stamped papers. "I'm here on an investigation, it won't take long. Can you hold the ship to wait until we're done?"

"You'd have to take that up with the Captain, not myself." The man said flatly.

Kou cut his eyes to the heavens, but neither argued.

"That's fine, but if passengers under the name Sakamaki attempt to leave this vessel, you will stop them. Failure to do so may result in the loss of your job if I inform the chief of police of your impediment of the case." Ruki said breezily, walking by.

Kou held in a chuckle until they were further away. "Geeze, ruthless." He teased.

The both of them soon hurried around the deck, searching for Subaru's unmissable hair.

"What were they wearing?"

"Nothing too distinct. He was in a grey suit and darker grey coat that looked like it had seen better days. She was in a black dress and bonnet." Kou hummed.

_Still in mourning?_ Ruki thought. "We'll search the lower decks- the boiler room if we have to. Start from the stern and open every cabin. I'll work my way to you from the other direction after speaking with the Captain."

Kou nodded and the two parted ways. The blonde hurried down the stairs, disappearing from sight and heading towards the lower-class rooms first.

Ruki padded up the iron stairs, holding onto the railing and jolting as a horn blew. To his surprise and annoyance, the ship started moving, departing from the harbour slowly.

Gritting his teeth, he took the steps two at a time towards the Captain's wheelhouse, chancing a look at the ship departing next to theirs. It was a smaller vessel, with a humble green lettering on the side.

The Eden.

Ruki stopped dead.

OOO

Kou panted, opening door after door and disturbing people in various states of unpacking or dress. As he jogged down a hallway however, his heart leapt. A white-haired young man coupled with a small blonde woman were wandering away from him, dressed exactly as he remembered.

Rushing forward, Kou elbowed people out the way, grabbing Subaru's shoulder and turning him.

Only for a man with blue eyes to blink back at him with confusion. He held his wig when it slipped.

Horror and humiliation welled up in Kou's stomach. He suddenly grabbed the man's collar. "Who the hell are you?!"

"P-please! W-we're no one, we just wanted to sail somewhere," the woman with brown eyes cried.

Kou could tell they were poor folk masquerading as grand. "Start talking! Now!"

"A-a pretty Lady approached us yesterday and gave us tickets to this ship. All we had to do was dress as she instructed and wear wigs. We picked her up with her lover t-today from her home in a carriage."

The singer's eyes widened. "W-what? When you got off…onto this ship…where did the Lady and her man go?"

OOO

There, on the opposite ship, standing at the railing together, was the couple he'd been searching for.

Subaru had pulled up a hood, his arms wrapped around the petite woman's waist. She held onto him, eyes on Ruki.

It was as though he'd been suspended in a deep dark ocean. The waters flew up over Ruki's head, making him slow to react. The ships were drifting further and further away.

He wanted to know why. Why a girl with such clear, bright eyes, would become complicit with murder. Why she embraced a man whose hands were tainted with the blood of his Father.

The strong breeze tugged at their hair and clothes. The distance between the ships might as well be oceans. Ruki thought of calling across to it. To make a commotion and point the murderer out.

Rose-pink eyes flashed, and Yui seemed to hold Subaru closer, clinging tight.

You're determined to protect him, aren't you miss Komori? Ruki stared back at her.

"Ruki- _Ruki!_" Kou called from down below, panting. "We've been had- urgh." He wheezed. "They must have caught another ride. What do we do?"

The detective shifted, glancing back at The Eden. Only the lovers had disappeared into the crowd.

Ruki stood for a little while, feeling the ocean spray mingle with the salty sea air and fan over his cheeks, catching in his hair. Putting his hands into his pockets, pale lips curved, lashes lowering.

"I guess this is your win," he muttered, padding down the stairs.

"Ruki?"

"We enjoy Germany, Kou."

"Hah?!"

Ruki patted him on the shoulder in passing, walking to the railing and leaning on it. "My reputation as a Detective is probably ruined. I could use a holiday."

Kou gaped, joining him. "But…why do you seem like you're giving up?"

"There's no giving up on a game you've already lost. It's better to admit defeat gracefully," he looked out at the ocean calmly, dark bangs fanning over his eyes briefly. "Besides, for some reason…I feel like our Father wouldn't want any man to interfere with miss Komori's wishes."

"…Why?"

He lifted a shoulder. "A feeling. I've seen a lot of filth, lust, wrath and despair in my time on these cases. But I've never seen eyes so clear and innocent on an accomplice. Looking at her…I think I understand why he made her his ward. He wanted to obtain something pure."

Kou stared at him like he was mad, and maybe he was, but Ruki didn't much care. He had been the one to assign himself the case. Karl had never written him asking to expose his murderer should he be killed. And he'd been a very thorough man. There was still countless secrets Karl had taken to the grave with him that they'd never know.

"It seems Subaru Sakamaki was chosen as her Adam."

"Huh?"

Ruki smiled wryly, closing his eyes.

"It's nothing."

OOO

"…Do you think he'll come after us?" Subaru rumbled, leaning into Yui from behind.

"No, I don't. Though I couldn't say why," she said gently, turning from the railing to look at him. She then gave a breath-taking smile.

Subaru stared at her, his heart thundering as a warm feeling flooded his veins. He didn't know why she'd decided to remain at his side through everything. They couldn't even say how or why the thing between them had started. Subaru had been simultaneously lonely and angry his entire life, but she'd kept approaching him, wanting to befriend him. She would sit in the garden for hours on end.

It had been ridiculously easy to love her. She had a presence that was gentle and kind.

Which was why on the day he'd removed himself from the will and he'd glimpsed the new terms- rage had seized him.

Whoever killed Father would gain Yui? Such a thing incensed him in a way nothing else had. What's more, he'd seen the way his brothers looked at her. How their gazes lingered, thoughts strayed.

_Don't touch her!_

So, he'd stuck that silver knife deep into Father's chest- stabbing again and again- letting out years of pent up hatred.

When Shuu and Reiji arrived, they'd sent him away, and he'd stumbled in a daze into Yui's waiting arms in her room. Though confused and horrified, she hadn't screamed. She hadn't said much of anything. She just held him.

In that same daze, he'd hidden his shirt and the murder weapon. It was only afterwards he'd realised how dirty his hands were. The blood had set in deep. He felt it in the scuffs of his coarse knuckles. He'd then resolved never to touch Yui again. With Father gone, she was free to choose who she wanted, he didn't care if he hung for it.

But…

"Why did you choose me?" He grumbled, jumping at her touch.

Yui cupped his cheek, blushing slightly. The breeze playfully lifted her blonde locks up to dance in the breeze.

"You were just protecting me in your own way. A-and anyway…it's because I love you, Subaru. I did all this because I wanted to protect you too."

Subaru stared at her with wide eyes, before he tugged her closer, pressing his lips to hers.

"Idiot."

OOO

After their impromptu holiday to Germany, Kou and Ruki Mukami returned to the shambles of the investigation they'd left behind.

Shuu Sakamaki was released from prison, not that he seemed to care.

The Triplets carried on with their shady business, unchanged by the experience.

Reiji's full research was not made known to the public, but it was explored and hailed among his peers in the scientific community. Though he'd attended his court hearing and tried with murder- receiving the death sentence to be hung. Reiji had apparently taken his own life while in his cell.

Ruki had his own suspicions about that, but since he'd been let go from his position, he had no reason to investigate.

Instead, the former Detective had accepted the ridicule levelled at him, with many assuming he'd fallen prey to miss Komori's 'womanly charms' which had impeded his logic and cost him the case. Despite this, he was considering becoming an information broker or Private Detective in the future, but for now he owned a book store and contented himself with reading.

His favourites were the ones involving mysteries, much like the ones he used to solve.

When asked by his brothers if he regretted his decision to let the lovers go, Ruki would dismiss their question. It did not escape their notice that he'd received something in the mail however, and sometimes he could be seen dipping his hand into his pocket, absentmindedly touching the rosary within.


	2. Chapter 2 (end)

_AN: So, first chapter was a commissioned one shot, buuut then I got commissioned to write more so here ya go. __All the details were decided by the commissioner_

* * *

**Chapter Two (sequel)**

Harsh panting rang out, quick, frantic footsteps echoing around the streets. Lamposts guided the way, illuminating the darkness with a gentle, cold light that cast harsh shadows on Subaru Sakamaki.

He ran like a mad-man, hurrying down a narrow alley. Stumbling, he quickly caught his footing and carried on, smelling salt on the air.

_At least she's safe,_ he told himself, pressing a hand to his side. Pale fingers felt sticky, the grey shirt dying red. He could feel the sting in his abdomen but pushed on, adrenaline coursing through his veins and pumping blood out of the wound faster.

As he broke through the line of houses, the sound of waves crashing somewhere below caught his attention. Sucking in harsh breaths, desperate lungs bid him to stop and lean against the handrail. Looking down into the watery depths below from up high on the edge of the city, he could feel the wind lash at his hair and clothes. A wailing noise accompanied it, softening the sound of quick, pursing footsteps behind him.

Subaru turned to face the man, panting. A weapon glinted, catching the moonlight.

Knowing he was out of options, Subaru steeled himself, lashes squeezing shut. _Forgive me, Yui._

He then spun on his heel and grabbed the railing, vaulting himself up over the side and free-falling off the edge. The large, rolling waves rose up to claim him, and the youngest Sakamaki disappeared into the darkness of the sea.

OOO

It had been a while since Ruki had visited downtown. He walked there from his newest job, rather than taking the carriage as he once would. Though it forced him to witness the filth and poverty of London, he bore it silently.

Entering Yuma's infamous pub known as 'The Sow,' music and singing flooded the room, reaching his ears. Padding over to his reserved table, he took a seat next to Azusa.

"Have you been waiting here long?"

"Mn...an hour."

"Azusa, I told you the meeting was at 7." He sighed, glancing up when Yuma joined them with a grin.

"Heh, there's no point in lecturin' him. I told him as much earlier."

Azusa glanced away stubbornly. "I just...don't want to miss anything."

They all turned to glance at the stage, where Kou sung, energetically bounding around the stage. His bright aura seemed to clash with the grumpy patrons, who nursed their drinks and hangovers moodily. Yuma sighed, gaze turning flat.

"He really doesn't fit in with the vibe. Guys here like to fight, drink and brawl, not listen to sissy singers."

Ruki's lips curve as he adjusted his collar, "so tell him to stop performing here."

"I obviously ain't gonna do that," his brother huffed.

When Kou's final lyrics drifted around the pub, he swept into a flamboyant bow. Deafening silence answered him.

Azusa clapped slowly, who nudged Ruki and caused a chain reaction of reluctant claps around the table. Kou grinned and straightened, hopping off the stage after purring his thanks. He slipped into a seat next to Yuma, panting. "Whew! What a song. It really took it out of me."

"You were...very good," Azusa murmured, nodding. Kou beamed, preening as Ruki turned to Yuma tiredly.

"The only reason I came straight from work was because of the 'thing' you saw downtown. What was it? I don't see why you couldn't include it in the letter."

"Sorry, guess since you've ditched the bookshop and started bein' a Privet Detective, I wondered if someone might check your post. But anyways," Yuma took a breath, leaning forward and causing the brothers to mimic his actions slightly. "I saw...her."

There was a beat of silence.

Kou tilted his head, frowning slightly. "Her who?"

The thundering heart in his chest answered Ruki for him, but he didn't want to voice his suspicion. He hung on the precipice of Yuma's next damning words.

"Miss Yui. Yui Komori. She's back."

All eyes immediately turned to their eldest brother, who remained stony silent. Pale lips pressed into a thin line, feeling dry. The weight of a certain iron rosary felt 10 times heavier in his pocket.

"It doesn't matter," he said at length, voice calm. "The charges against her were dropped. She's free to walk around London."

"But that Subaru Sakamaki, he's still a murderer walkin' around-"

Yuma cut off Kou's tangent. "That guy wasn't with her," he muttered. "She was buyin' groceries from the market. I could see her hands real clear. No wedding or engagement ring."

Frowning softly, Azusa curled scarred hands around his drink, sipping it. "Do you think...something might have...happened to Mr. Sakamaki?"

The four glanced at each other, wondering. It had been half a year since Karl Heinz's murder. They'd figured she'd settled down into her Happily Ever After with Subaru in a foreign country.

But they were all waiting for Ruki's answer, wondering what he'd do. The next step. Would he try to find the woman that had ruined his reputation and outwitted him?

The Detective gave a soft noise of amusement, bringing his drink up and downing it. "There's no need to look so nervous, gentleman. I can say with full confidence that I will never approach miss Yui Komori ever again. That case is buried in the past."

OOO

_'Dear Mukami Ruki,'_

His eye twitched.

_'I know this letter is a little out of the blue, but how have you been?'_

"Why are you asking that as though you're talking to a friend?" Ruki muttered flatly, holding the letter in his hands a little tighter and crumpling the paper slightly.

_'Have you ever been to The National Gallery? I'd be extremely happy if you could meet me there tomorrow on January 27th. I'll be waiting for you at noon in front of "Venus and Adonis." Since you're quite well-read, I'm sure you know which painting I mean.'_

"Is she making fun of me?" He grumbled, finally looking down at the playful, looping letters of her signature.

_'Hope to see you soon, Yui Komori.'_

Ruki calmly folded the letter and tucked it away into a compartment on his desk. He then leaned back in his chair, stewing. It took about 10 seconds until he was reaching for his schedule and clearing a place.

OOO

His footsteps on the marble floor sounded far too loud. Ruki glanced around, taking in the quiet atmosphere. Beautiful paintings lined the walls, their brushstrokes lush and vibrant or delicate and mild. He didn't think he'd ever understand the romanticism inherent in paintings. Perhaps he was too unimaginative to wonder if he'd ever be seized by the same feeling of madness or need that had possessed some artists as they painted.

Approaching one piece that stood out among overs in the display, as it bared the flesh of a young woman to the eye, he glanced at the sofa situated before it. There sat a familiar woman with light blonde hair and rose-pink eyes. Her soft-looking lips curved, face blossoming into a gentle smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Mukami."

Ruki stared, before nodding stiffly and taking a seat beside her. "I was under the impression that once it's noon, it is considered afternoon."

"Well, you're a few minutes early." She teased.

His steady gaze slid to her, solemn and heavy. "So I am..."

Yui blinked and held her hands awkwardly. She then tilted her chin up to look at the painting. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"I've never been a good judge of art, but it does have something about it."

She lowered her gaze a little. "It reminds me a little of Subaru and I."

Ruki frowned slightly at the painting. It showed the young Adonis pulling himself away from Venus, his lover.

He knew the meaning behind it quite well. Adonis was a beautiful youth, a royal orphan, who spent his time hunting. Venus fell in love with him after one of Cupid's arrows hit her by mistake. They hunt together, but she avoids the fiercer animals, and warns him about them, citing the story of Atalanta. One day Adonis hunts alone and is gored by a wounded wild boar. Venus hears his cries but cannot save him.

Blue-grey eyes slid over the couple in contemplation. Adonis pulling himself away willingly seemed to be Titian's, the artists, invention.

All his attention turned to her then. "...What happened, miss Komori?"

Giving a quiet giggle, her tired eyes softened. "We're a little past that, Ruki Mukami. You know you can call me Yui." She then sighed, threading and unthreading her fingers. "Subaru is missing."

His muscles stiffened slightly. "How? When?" He demanded. "When you made your escape on the Eden, I expected it to be the last time I saw either of you. Weren't you going to build a life together?"

"It was about a month ago," she said softly. "He became convinced someone was following us, so he bought me a train ticket. He told me to wait for him at a hotel while he travelled on a different train. Only, he never showed," Yui bowed her head, body shaking. "The authorities found his boot n-near the docks where we'd initially been staying. They didn't find a body."

"I see," he said quietly, and if Ruki were a better, kinder man, he'd say he was sorry. But he wasn't, so he did not. "Do you know anything about the person who was following you both?"

Yui bit her lip, before reaching into her purse. "This was...also found. It was tied around the railing overlooking the sea where they think Subaru fell."

Ruki opened his palm, accepting a necklace. The distinct crest of the Sakamaki household stared back at him from within the crimson jewel hanging off the chain.

He frowned slightly, "that's certainly...a clue."

She glanced at him worriedly. "Do you think his brothers might have followed us, and-"

"Calm yourself, Yui. You know the act of planting something on purpose just to lead someone to a false conclusion," he muttered. "This was planted there on purpose to frame the brothers. But there's no harm in paying them a little visit."

Standing smoothly, he adjusted his clothes and glanced at her. "Come."

Yui brightened slightly, "I'm allowed?"

He huffed, eyes warming with faint amusement. "You did outwit me last time. I think you'll be an asset to this case. Where are you staying in London?"

"Sakamaki mansion," she quietly admitted.

"They accepted you back?" He was a little unable to keep the surprise from his voice.

"Yes, they were a little upset but...I've mostly settled into my old role there."

Facing her, Ruki was somehow reminded of the moment he'd seen her on that damned boat, drawing further and further away. Though beautiful in a gentle, understated type of way, this woman was quite crafty. He'd have to watch her closely, lest this all be another elaborate scheme to discredit his good name. Sliding his hand into his pocket, Ruki took her wrist, lifting her palm face up.

He then trailed the rosary into her hand, closing her fingers over it.

"Y-you kept it," she breathed, palpable relief filling her eyes. Pressing her closed fist to her chest, Yui bowed into herself slightly, voice shuddering. "Thank you. It's the only thing I have left of my Father."

His own father's memento flashed briefly in the recesses of the Detective's mind. "I see," he said quietly, before turning. "Let's go, there's much to be done."

OOO

It was a strange sensation, passing through the gates of Sakamaki mansion again. He never thought he'd be returning.

Yui sat opposite him, eyes dulled as she looked out of the window at the greenhouse. When the carriage came to a halt, it shook her from her reverie. Stepping out, Ruki offered her a hand, which she accepted.

Walking into Sakamaki mansion together, Ruki smiled pleasantly the second his eyes met one of the Triplets, Ayato.

"Oh fuck no," he automatically grumbled, marching up to Yui and seizing her elbow. "Oi, pancake. Why'd you bring him here! He caused enough trouble the last time!"

Yui winced, glancing at her arm. "He's just here to investigate Subaru's disappearance."

Casually reaching out and prying Ayato's hand off her, Ruki took off his coat and passed it to a servant. "It's as she says. There's no need to feel threatened unless you had something to do with it."

"How could I!? They were in a foreign country! And didn't you become a lame bookkeeper?"

Breezing by, Ruki walked into the living room. "That was a little while ago. I'm actually a private investigator now," he said, laying eyes on a head of blonde hair. "Also, congratulations are in order, I hear. Yui told me you've come of age, so you're now the Head of the Family?"

Shuu cracked open one lazy eye. "Gross...who opened the doors to this troublesome guy?" He sighed.

"It was pancake," Ayato snipped. "It's like having Reiji back here, only more two-faced and smarmy."

Taking a seat, he ignored their insults and watched as Yui went about making the tea. Without Reiji, he noticed the house seemed a little less spotless than when he'd been there last.

"Mn...there's going to be a dumb party celebrating me becoming the Head," Shuu cut his eyes to the ceiling. "Wish Reiji was here to organise it."

"Oh! You should come, Ruki." Yui turned to him, eyes bright.

_"Ruki?!_ Since when were you on a first-name basis with him?" Ayato hissed, looking between the two suspiciously."

"Since she assigned me to Subaru's missing person's case. Now, can you give me any details of communication between ethier of you and Subaru?"

The brothers recounted that they'd heard nothing from him, and after being served tea, Laito and Kanato joined their conversation. Unfortunately, unlike the last time he'd visited, Ruki had no leads and no motive and was dealing with foreign territory. The smart thing to do would be to give up the case and let the foreign agency deal with it.

Yet one hopeful look from Yui stopped the gears from turning in his mind. Ruki's hand curled into a loose fist, and he exhaled.

He supposed a bit more research couldn't hurt.

OOO

Upon arriving home at his quaint apartment however, he found an unexpected sight on his doorstep. The Chief of Police, his old boss.

Approaching, Ruki shook his hand. "Hello, sir."

"Good evening, Mr. Mukami. I wonder...if I could trouble you with something?"

"No trouble at all," he said, mildly surprised. Since he'd been fired, he hadn't been called on by any of his old colleagues. He invited him into his home, going about the usual pretences of politeness by offering tea.

"I'm afraid I must ask you to investigate into something. We've looked into it ourselves, but considering your history, I thought it prudent to approach you," the man said soberly, bushy brows furrowed. "Reiji was spotted in London."

Ruki opened his mouth to say something, but the man lifted a thick hand.

"Everyone thought that he had committed suicide in prison before his execution, but admittedly it never sat well with me, old chap. So even though I dismissed you from the police, I still admire your skills. I've no doubt you're just as smart as Reiji, so I'm extending this offer; You can redeem your reputation as a detective if you solve Reiji's case and you'll be welcomed back into the police. What do you say?"

He knew this was a shallow offer. The words of admiration were like a bouquet of fake flowers. All talk, just pretty things to say to get him to agree.

But Ruki extended his hand with bright, narrow eyes. His lips curved when they clasped hands. "I won't let you down, Chief."

He'd be agreeing to this for the sake of his own bruised pride, no other reason.

OOO

With two cases to juggle, it was a natural reaction to write to his brothers, calling for their assistance once again. Yuma and Kou had searched the area where the second eldest Sakamaki had been spotted, down at the docks. Whether he'd been disembarking a ship or visiting one of the riverside shops, they didn't know. He seemed to have passed through the area like a ghost.

"I'd say it's guaranteed he used the same vile he used on you to make his escape," Ruki uttered quietly to Yui, sitting beside her. "Posing as a deadman."

The blonde woman watched the guests flitting about around them, fanning herself. The Detective had naturally attended Shuu's celebration, observing the party with a detached air. Sakamaki manor was buzzing with excitement, as it had become infamous for drama. Yui had called him over by carrying the fan in her left hand, leaving it open. Without words, he'd known it to be an invitation to approach. She was sly, using the language of the fan. The Sakamaki's didn't seem to have a clue.

"I remember it made me unable to move," she confessed softly, folding her hands in front of her. She wore a soft pink dress, gloves lacy and white. Ruki had never seen her wear colour before, and slid his gaze down her skirts. The rosary had returned to the safety of her fingers. "I couldn't feel anything, do or speak a thing. Everything had to be arranged beforehand. Did you manage to find the man who must have helped him escape?"

Ruki nodded, "he got paid off, naturally. But his usefulness begins and ends there. He pulled the exact same stunt with switching a body, but of course, I wasn't assigned to the case, so Reiji got away with it. Why he'd linger in London, I've no idea."

"Do you think he has something to do with Subaru's disappearance?" She asked.

"Not certain yet. I can't begin to imagine what motive he'd have," he muttered, glancing around. "Wonder where the Head of the family slipped off to."

Yui stared head of her, not hearing him. She could picture it so clearly. The last time she'd seen her lover.

_He'd lingered inside the train station with her, a hood drawn up over her hair as she tried to be as discreet as possible. He kept hold of her hand, squeezing it and resting his forehead against hers. _

_"Go and don't look back. I'll find you, alright?" He swore, kissing her. "I promise."_

"Yui?"

She blinked, starting and looking up with wide eyes. "Y-yes?"

Ruki rose a brow. "You look pale. Are you quite well?"

"Very well! I-um, forgive me but I must excuse myself to um, powder my nose." She curtseyed, hurrying from the room. Watching her go, Ruki felt mild concern, before crushing it under his heel.

Instead, the Detective set his sights on the Triplets that happened to be enjoying themselves with a game of poker. Teddy also had a set of cards.

"Good evening, gentleman."

Ayato glanced up sharply, souring. Laito smiled easily. "Ah, hello~ would you like to join us?"

Shaking his head, he opened his jacket pocket. "No need, I just needed you all to look at this for a moment and tell me who it belongs to, specifically."

Bringing out the long silver necklace that held the Sakamaki crest, Ruki glanced around as their faces became ashen.

"How the fuck did you get that?" Ayato said slowly.

"It was found at Subaru's last known location. Yui seemed quite certain it wasn't his-"

"No," Kanato murmured, eyes grave. "It was our late mother's necklace."

Ruki rose a brow. "Cordelia? How do you think it came to be across the seas?"

"Hm, perhaps Uncle Richter had something to do with it? He was our father's brother but carried on with her behind his back," Laito smiled. "You'll have a hard time getting a hold of him though."

"Why?"

"No one has seen him for years~"

OOO

Yui grasped her skirts, hurrying up the large staircase. Reaching the top, she made a sharp turn- reaching for the door to the bathroom and tugging it open. Once she was inside, it fell shut behind her, leaving her in the quiet space. Pressing rose-pink eyes tightly shut, she exhaled a shaky breath, fighting tears.

Padding shakily to the mirror, she adjusted her hair, dimly noticing movement behind her.

"Ah!" Jumping, she pressed a hand to her chest. "Shuu! What are you doing in here?"

The blonde happened to be reclined in the bathtub, wearing his best clothes the servants had dressed him in. Water lapped around him as he shifted, opening one eye.

"Hiding. Just like you."

Yui blushed, fussing with her skirts. "No I am not, I-I'm just taking a breather."

"Mn..." he stayed where he was, faintly amused.

"Aren't you...happy to be the Head of the Family?" She asked gently.

"Not exactly. Sounds like a pain."

"It doesn't have to be," Yui approached, smiling slightly. "Reiji might not be here to oversee everything, but I'll be staying here now. I can help, if you need anything."

Tired blue eyes watched her quietly. She forced a wider smile and placed her hands on his arm. "Come. The first way I can help is by helping you come back downstairs to greet the guests. They came here to see you," she chided.

Shuu huffed, sighing overdramatically and forcing himself to sit up. The water sloshed and lurched as he slowly stood in the tub, Yui gripping his waist and shoulder to try and keep him upright.

The door swung open soundlessly then. Yui looked up just in time to see a tall man dressed in dark clothes lift his arm. A shiny black hand-gun caught the light, sliding out from his coat.

Her eyes flew wide- words catching in her throat as Shuu suddenly grabbed her, turning so that his chest filled her sights. Three loud bangs then filled her ears, Yui's scream joining them. The body before her jolted, before Yui lost her grip and balance, falling back into the tub with a splash and bringing Shuu down with her.

Yui panted, cracking her eyes open and looking up at the eldest Sakamaki. Wet hair plastered to his brow. Wide blue eyes stared ahead uncomprehendingly. It was the most awake she'd ever seen Shuu. The water lapping around them sounded too loud.

Slowly, dazedly, she noticed that water blooming red. It seeped up, coating her hair as it trailed in the tub.

And then the real screaming began.

Guests flew into the bathroom. Shuu was moved off her. Yui barely felt the hands lifting her out of the water, her head lulling against a shoulder as she blinked up, finding blue-grey eyes looking down at her.

Everything blurred, swinging down into darkness after that.

OOO

"Miss Komori."

She gripped the rosary tight, knuckles bleeding bone pale.

"Komori-"

The voice sounded so far away.

"Yui." A hand covered hers, rousing the woman.

Ruki had knelt before her as she sat, slightly shaking in the doctor's office. After being examined, it became apparent she had no injuries, merely suffering from severe shock. A nurse had changed her out of wet clothes, leaving the woman in a plain beige dress with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The doctor lingered, looking mildly concerned.

"I need you to tell me if you can remember seeing the person who did this, Yui." Ruki spoke slowly. "A description. Anything."

Her lips pressed tightly together, a small sound escaping her, before her head bowed and she shrank into her self.

"I don't think you'll get anything out of her, Detective." The Doctor muttered gravely. "The experience seems to have shaken her nerves too badly."

His thumb stroked her knuckles slightly as Ruki watched the young woman begin to sob. He then tilted her chin up, looking at her. "Listen to me. I just heard from the medical staff outside; Shuu Sakamaki is alive," he murmured. "Do you understand?"

Yui stared, trembling. Steel fingers then latched onto his clothes. "A-alive?"

He nodded, jolting as she threw herself into his arms then, making a half-sob, half-relieved noise. Ruki awkwardly set a hand on her head, stroking the damp locks as he murmured low, comforting words for only her ears. He wasn't usually this soft.

But he allowed it.

What he didn't say, was that Shuu had slipped into a coma.

OOO

After leaving, Ruki decided to take Yui back to his home. Though it was improper to have a young, unmarried woman in the house of a bachelor, alone and unchaperoned, he hardly cared. He was not Subaru Sakamaki, who fretted over reputations. She had wailed and cried whenever he mentioned returning to Sakamaki manor, so the choice had been made for him.

His brothers joined him now, having made Yui a bath. Ruki cooked some food, while Azusa helped set the table. Even Kou behaved himself as they all ate. All the while, she never spoke a word.

The next day, when Yui seemed calmer, Ruki finally led her over to a chaise lounge, leaning her back.

"Alright Yui, I'm going to try something to help make you remember what happened. I know it's difficult, but it's important you tell me any details you can recall."

Her eyes remained subdued, focused on the floor. The other Mukami's glanced at each other.

Ruki touched her hand, drawing her attention to him. "Just think of it as something you need to do for Shuu."

"For...Shuu?"

He nodded, and Yui settled back, asking him to start. He smiled slightly, drawing out a watch on a long thin chain.

"I studied this for a little while. It's called hypnosis. Keep your eyes on the watch. When I snap my fingers, you're going to cast your mind back to yesterday evening." He commanded softly as it began to gently swing from side to side. Rose pink eyes followed it's progress, eventually being lulled into a relaxed state as he spoke calmly. "When I snap them a second time, you'll wake up. Close your eyes now, Yui."

Tired lids slid shut, a strangely peaceful expression on her face. He then snapped his fingers.

"Cast your mind back. Back to the night when the Sakamaki's held a party to celebrate Shuu becoming the Family Head. Do you remember what you did when you saw me?"

"Yes," she murmured. "I signalled you over with my fan."

"Good, and after we finished speaking, you hurried away. Can you say where you went?"

"To the...bathroom. Shuu was in there, he said...he didn't want to join the party."

That sounded about right. Ruki opened his mouth to ask more, but she continued in a faint, shuddering voice. "I managed to get him standing, but the door opened and- and a man walked in."

He leaned forward. "Do you remember what he looked like?"

A small noise escaped her, like a cry to stop. To not pry any further. "I can't...see his face. It's hidden."

"Tell me any other details, Yui. Anything. His clothes. The gun."

"His clothes were black, and he w-wore a long coat. The gun had..." she frowned softly. "A crest on it's side...with two dogs and the words; Nullius in verba."

Ruki stood, hands curling into fists. "Take nobody's word for it."

"Huh?" Kou piped up.

"It's the saying the Royal Society goes by. So that's where the gun came from. Looks like I'll be paying them a little visit," he mused, before snapping his fingers to wake Yui.

Yuma rose a brow. "Why the hell would they give out a gun?"

"They wouldn't. But sometimes they keep various things in display cases. I'd wager one went missing," Ruki muttered, before grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

"Ruki!" A voice exclaimed behind him, before Yui hurried out, grabbing at his clothes. "L-let me come with you."

Doubt must have shown in his expression because she drew herself up to her full height (which wasn't very high) and frowned. "I promise I won't hinder your investigation. I want to help get to the bottom of this."

Ruki gave a put-out sigh but nodded in acceptance, smiling teasingly when she huffed.

OOO

Stepping up the white steps into the prestigious building, the couple passed by an old man seated at a bench.

"Terrible, just terrible," the man muttered, looking at his newspaper. 'Attack on the homeless!' It read. 'Downtown plagued by five kidnappings in a row. Bodies laid plain sight on the streets the next day!'

Ruki's lips curved wryly. _The work never ends._

Padding inside, they were greeted by a woman at the front desk. After flashing his documents permitting him to search the premises, Ruki was given free rein to look anywhere. However, he only deemed it necessary to visit the various historical items out on display on the second floor. He'd also asked if Reiji Sakamaki had paid the place a visit, but the woman had found no record of such a thing.

Yui strayed from his side, brushing gloved fingers over surfaces. Ruki happened upon a space in a display case that looked oddly like something had been there previously. He called a tall male attendant over, who confirmed it was where the ceremonial pistol had been kept. But it had inexplicably gone missing a few days prior.

"The glass wasn't smashed?" Ruki asked.

"No, sir. We don't know how it happened."

"Seems obvious. Whoever got in obtained the key from somewhere," Ruki glanced around. It was a very large, imposing building. Only someone who knew it well would know where to find the key. "Reiji Sakamaki's research and findings were explored and celebrated here, were they not? Do you know anyone who supported him who works here?"

The attendant shook his head, deep lines under his dark eyes. "Not at all."

Ruki dismissed him, searching around the cabinet himself. He could find no sign of forced entry, but felt absolutely certain the murder weapon had come from the establishment.

Yui's eyes drifted over the jewellery that had been removed from patients. Obviously they'd had no surviving relatives to pass them down to, so the building had kept them.

"Do you like necklaces?"

She jumped, glancing behind her to smile at the attendant. "They're quite pretty, but too fine for me."

"I find that hard to believe," his lips tugged up at the edges.

For some reason though, the look on his face made a thrum of uncertainty skitter down her spine. Still, she kept chatting, presenting herself as a mild-mannered clueless girl.

When it was time to leave however, Yui curled her hand on the crook of Ruki's arm, feeling the attendants heavy gaze boring into her back.

"It's ridiculous no one seemed to know who kept the keys to the cabinets. They're certainly hiding something," Ruki muttered. Perhaps if he returned with the police it would loosen their tongues.

"Mn..."

Ruki glanced down at her as they padded down the white steps. "You're quiet."

"O-oh, I'm sorry. It's just something that man said to me."

"The attendant?"

"Yes, for some reason, he called me Cordelia."

Ruki stopped dead. "Cordelia?" He repeated slowly, calm voice dipping into steel. It caused his companion to look at him worriedly, nodding faintly. He quickly pulled away from her, racing back up the stairs.

Yet no matter how long he searched, Ruki found no trace of the attendant. When describing him as a tall older man with long dark hair, the receptionist revealed that no such man matching his description worked there.

OOO

The apartment lay quiet and undisturbed when they returned. Ruki didn't exactly know how Richter fit into the jumbled mess the case had become, or if he were linked with Reiji or Subaru, or both at the same time. What he did know, was that he was tired.

Ensuring the front door had been bolted shut, he strictly instructed Yui not to leave his home for any reason.

After supper, they each retired to their rooms, and the Detective settled down in bed for the night. He therefore did not expect the knock on his bedroom door at ten minutes to midnight.

Opening it, he found miss Komori waiting outside. Her eyes widened slightly at his state of undress, wearing only pyjama bottoms.

"I apologise f-for the disturbance at the late hour but..." she trailed off, voice croaking. Her skin was flushed, cheeks wet.

Ruki exhaled, gaze dragging up her nightgown. "I'd invite you in, however you must be aware of how unorthodox it would look."

She laughed without humour. "There's no one here to see, but my reputation lies in tatters anyway. I just...don't want to be alone," Yui admitted smally.

He wondered if the thought of Subaru had her hesitating, but Ruki stepped aside, allowing her entry. Yui padded in, expression shattering into gratitude. As he turned to pull the door shut behind her, a small noise escaped her.

"R-ruki, your back..."

Lean muscle locked. The burns on his shoulder blades gave a phantom ache. "Ignore them," he muttered coldly, padding to a draw and pulling out a shirt to cover up the marks.

"Y-you don't need to do that- I think they look beautiful."

_"Beautiful?"_

"Yes, almost like the remnants of angel wings."

Ruki gave a short, cruel laugh. "Brands are pretty to you? How interesting," he muttered snidely, joining her as she sat on the bed hesitantly, holding her arms.

"I've noticed...you keep everyone at arms length Mr. Mukami. Even your brothers to some extent. Is it because of what happened when you received those marks?"

Blonde hair scattered over the covers as Yui found herself on her back, staring up at dark blue-grey eyes. Ruki braced himself over her, nose slightly brushing hers, lips inches away from each other. Their breaths intermingled.

"I told you to ignore them. If you're disobeying me, miss Yui, surely you know there are consequences to be faced."

Yui swallowed, completely frozen. He slowly leaned in further, until her soft-looking mouth was a mere hair's breadth away- before she turned her head, his lips pressing to a crimson cheek instead.

"I-I'm sorry," she murmured, small hands curling into fists. "I can't. I'd be betraying Subaru."

The Detective leaned back slightly, observing her strained expression. Chuckling quietly, pale fingers stroked some hair back from her face. "It's fine. I was merely playing my part as the snake who tempted Eve," he muttered quietly, a jaded touch to his voice.

Yui blinked and shifted herself up as he pulled away. "I remember you called me Eve before, a long while ago. What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. I just liken you to her," he muttered, grabbing a cover as he sat in an armchair, getting comfortable. "And Subaru to Adam."

"Would any man I chose be considered Adam?" She asked, watching as he shifted the cover over himself.

Ruki glanced away, lips thinning. "No. I think only certain ones are fit to be your partner. I, certainly could never be. I'm just the serpent."

Yui's brows drew together, and she offered him the bed to sleep in, to which he declined. They spoke no more that night, though it brought him no short amount of pleasure and satisfaction to see the woman fall asleep in his bed.

He'd take his victories where he could get them.

OOO

Setting out the next day for the morgue, Ruki left his guest behind. Yui promised not to leave the house in his absence.

He took a horse, letting it trot at its own pace. The purpose of the visit was to find out what Azusa knew about the homeless people's corpses.

Something about the article in the newspaper yesterday bothered him. The timing, for one. If Azusa could confirm his theory, that the bodies had been experimented on, then it stood to reason that Reiji was behind it. But why?

If he was the one who had tried to kill Shuu, for what purpose?

Smelling something in the air, Ruki pulled at the reins sharply, looking up dimly. Smoke. Smoke and flame rising above the buildings. Coming from-

Ruki's eyes widened. He then nudged the horse to begin galloping, racing by the crowd of onlookers on the streets until he stopped before Azusa's workplace, the Hospital. He spied the undertakers standing with the Doctors, and dismounted, sprinting over.

"Where's my brother! Where is Azusa Mukami!"

One of the undertakers looked at him, slightly pale. "O-oh, Detective Mukami, it's you. I-I'm sorry but in all the confusion, I didn't have time to get to him."

Ruki grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. "What do you mean 'get to him'! Don't tell me h-he's still trapped inside!"

"No, sir! It's just that I saw a man in black put Azusa in the back of a wagon. Your brother seemed to be unconscious- ah, sir- wait!"

He wasn't listening anymore. Ruki swung back onto his horse, hurrying away from the heat of flames at his back and the dark plume of smoke curling up beyond the city.

But as he galloped downtown, there were more onlookers. And yet another black stain spiralling into the air. Flames licked up the sides of Yuma's prized pub, The Sow.

Ruki felt sweat slide down the back of his neck. This couldn't be happening. Kou would have been performing at his time. Where? Where were they?

"E-excuse me, Detective?"

Dark, maddened eyes swung down. The young, thin woman flinched from where she stood below. She had dirty, slightly ripped clothes. Homeless, most likely. She reached up to him, handing up a piece of paper.

"A man asked me to give this to you."

Ruki unfolded it carefully, his abdomen tightening with dread.

_'Mr. Ruki Mukami.'_ It read in cursive, flawless writing. _'I trust you suspect by now what is happening. I do in fact have your brothers in my possession, so there's no need to keep worrying. If you'd like to set them free, please bring the deed to Sakamaki manor with you and come to this location, alone-'_

He blinked, looking up. The woman was long gone, having melted back seamlessly into the bedraggled crowd.

_'If you contact the police, your brothers will be killed on the spot.'_

OOO

There had been no need for the kidnapper to leave a name at the bottom of the note, Ruki knew instinctively who it was from. Walking into the shadows of an old, abandoned warehouse near the docks, Ruki glanced around, noting the complete silence.

The atmosphere felt too large yet stifling. As though the very building could swallow him whole. Padding further in, he noted steel double doors in the ground, and decided to reach down and tug at a handle. It gave, creaking open. What awaited him were grimy looking steps that led down into the abyss, but a faint light could be seen further down.

With his appearance remaining masterfully calm, Ruki opened the other door and descended into the dark.

Upon reaching the bottom and turning a corner however, a crack split Ruki's facade of calm.

There were four people against the opposite far wall. Their hands were bound above their heads, wrists encased in shackles. Three unconscious men and a woman. All save one had a small black sack over their heads, only Yuma's left uncovered as a man stood beside him, readying a sack, before reaching up and sliding it over his head.

Reiji blinked and turned at the company. "Ah, you're finally here. A little tardy, aren't you?" He snipped.

Assessing the situation, Ruki failed to see any weapon on Reiji, but that didn't mean he was unarmed. Within the room lay a table and two chairs facing each other, with a chessboard atop it. Up against a wall was a desk with a few beakers and vials, along with a caged rat. There was also a telephone.

"Did you bring the deed to the house?" Reiji prompted when the Detective remained quiet.

"Yes," he finally replied. "Why are you doing this? And how...did you manage to kidnap Yui along with my brothers? I left her back at the house. You must have an accomplice."

"That hardly matters. Shuu is dead now, and since I hear that Subaru isn't around to claim Father's ridiculous condition of a murderer inheriting his fortune, naturally everything should fall to the second in line to inherit."

Ruki's expression flickered. _He really thinks Shuu is dead._ "Well, I have the deed. Now let them go."

Just then, a loud ringing filled the room. Reiji casually brought out a gun and trained it on Ruki as he wandered over to it and answered. "Yes? Ah, I see. Thank you."

Blue-grey eyes narrowed as Reiji glanced at him. "I hear there hasn't been any police sighted in the area. What good manners you have, for a former street urchin."

Ruki's hands curled into loose fists. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Padding over to the lab rat calmly, Reiji reached into his jacket and pulled out a syringe. "I've done a bit of research on you for this event. You're a former aristocrat whose father became bankrupt. Subsequently, your mother left with her new lover, prompting your disgraced father to take his life. Your mansion was ransacked, and you became much like this little rat here. Caged. But your cage was an orphanage," he muttered, opening the lid and lifting out the rat in his palm.

Ruki grit his teeth, heart thundering in his ears. He knew this was payback. Revenge for catching the scientist last time. But he would not crack.

Presenting the rat to him, Reiji lifted the syringe. "This contains a type of poison of my own creation. It's mixed with a toxin that causes paralysis that will stop the heart of a human in 15 minutes," he said, injecting the rat.

Ruki watched mutely, as Reiji set the rat down in the cage. "So, we're going to play a game of chess. It's tedious, I know. But I can't help but be a little bitter. Father lavished more attention on Shuu, so naturally, I came to hate him."

Red wine eyes pinned the Detective in place then. "So imagine my...irritation, when I find out that you and your brothers were raised by him in secret."

_Jealousy? He'd go so far for something that petty?_

"Why do you want to play chess, exactly?" He asked with a sinking feeling.

"I'd have thought it would be obvious by now that we're playing for some high stakes," Reiji grinned jaggedly. "If I win, I get the deed to the house and destroy you along with your brothers and that woman. If you win, I'll give you the antidote to the very poison I injected into your loved ones mere seconds before you arrived here."

"What?! So-"

Reiji hummed, glancing at the clock on the wall apathetically. "Yes. I imagine by now, you have around 12 minutes to beat me, Mr. Mukami. Or I win by default when the poison causes them all to die." He glanced at them then, malevolent satisfaction rolling off him in waves. "What'll it be?"

There wasn't exactly a choice.

Sitting down at the table, Ruki's hands curled into fists on his knees when Reiji joined him, sitting opposite.

A terrible, shrill shriek came from within the cage. The rat twitched, soon laying still. Reiji lifted his eyes and gestured to Ruki. "Let's begin then. White goes first."

OOO

Ruki stiffly reached out and moved his cream-white pawn, drawing his opponent into conversation. "That poison you're using...is that the same one you've developed by kidnapping homeless people and experimenting on them?"

"So you do read the paper. I had wondered," Reiji uttered, moving his Knight into the game. "It is."

"Why return to London? You could have lay low in a foreign country." He asked, pushing his Bishop behind his pawn.

Reiji moved another piece. "To live for the sake of it sounds like a disgusting notion that my late brother would enjoy."

Ruki paused, before moving his Rook.

"I have my pride," Reiji snipped, taking the Detective's pawn with his Knight and gaining a small smirk. "My findings were shared around the Royal Society. But I'm also determined to gain that which has been so long denied to me."

"And so you teamed up with your Uncle?" Capturing Reiji's Knight with his Rook, Ruki's lips also curve. He'd taken the bait. Ruki had sacrificed the pawn on purpose.

This caused his opponent to frown slightly. "Don't refer to it like that, I simply used him a few times. It was mutually beneficial, but we're by no means partners," he muttered, a little annoyed. He decided to just put his black Queen out, knowing she would do the most damage.

"I notice that Subaru isn't among the hostages." Ruki hummed, moving his Knight out. "I'm therefore assuming it was Richter who was behind his disappearance."

"That's a little presumptuous, but yes."

Ruki watched as Reiji lined the black Queen up, readying itself to capture his Knight.

He decided to move the white Knight out of the way, but left his pawn vulnerable. "That's funny though. You're so committed to your own sense of fairness, wanting what is owed you, and yet you'll accept the help of Richter? From what I've heard, he's a scumbag. Tarnished the family name. Calls into question your self-image a little, doesn't it?"

"My image remains as it was. I am, and always have been the most suited to taking over Father's position," Reiji hissed. In his flustered state, he actually takes the pawn, something he would normally think over a little better.

"But if that's the case, and you were so perfect, why weren't you picked by Father?" Ruki calmly takes the dark Queen with his Rook, in a move that mimicked the one which took Reiji's Knight. Distraction, decoy, then capture. A cold sweat had broken out onto his neck, despite his unaffected expression. Time kept weighing heavy on his mind.

His opponent made a low noise. "You are not my equal, therefore your opinions are beneath me," he muttered lowly as Ruki set the newly captured Queen down along with Reiji's other lost pieces, contemplating them for a moment.

"Mn," Ruki looked at him. "It's not an opinion if I'm just stating facts. They all preferred Shuu, didn't they, Reiji?" He asked, glancing at the clock.

"Shall we speak of people's preferences?" Reiji spat, seething. His cruel mouth upturned at the corners, "you're lusting after a woman that is already spoken for. Yui has no feelings for you!" He snatched his white bishop with his own. "You'll remain in a limbo of unresolved want. Pining like a dog. She will wait for Subaru as long as she lives, ignoring you completely as you beg for scraps of her affection!"

Ruki stiffened, emotions raging hotly under his skin. He remembered the moment she'd turned her cheek for his lips to touch.

"You think I don't know?" He said quietly, voice subdued as he took another pawn, disinterested in it. For some reason though, in the hollow of his chest, none of Reiji's words reached him. When he closed his eyes, Yui's face appeared in the recesses of his mind and smiled gently at him. _Beautiful,_ she'd said.

"I'll tell you what I think. I think you're a hack Detective who was taken in by a man above your station. It's led you to want the finer things beyond your reach, but you are nothing. A disgraced aristocrat and street urchin." Reiji grinned sharply, moving a piece. "A half breed Livestock."

Viciousness skittered out along his veins, and something cold shifted within the Detective.

"That so?" Ruki asked, reaching out and claiming the black King via his other white Bishop. He then levelled a narrow, hateful gaze at Reiji. "Check."

Dark, red-wine eyes widened, flitting around the board. "You cheated. That's quite impossible."

"No it's not, brother..." a tired voice called.

The two looked up then, Reiji's face paling at the sight of his elder brother. Shuu leaned against the wall near the stairs, hand resting on his abdomen, the wounds still tender. But he was dressed and up walking about, looking more awake than usual.

"H-how?" Reiji murmured thinly, soon standing. "I saw you get hit! The papers printed the date and time of your death!"

Ruki also stood, adjusting his clothes. "Yes, well. I may have had something to do with that. But let's save this conversation," he muttered, pulling a gun from his jacket and levelling it at Reiji. "I won. Now inject the antidote and let them go."

"This is further proof you cheated! I told you not to-"

"Contact the police, yes. You said nothing about asking anyone else to come along."

Shuddering, the man swung his gaze to stare at Shuu, pale and slightly dazed as though seeing a ghost. He grit his teeth, yanking out his own gun to train it on Ruki. The Royal Society seal gleamed on its side.

"Ah..." Shuu drawled. "Was that my murder weapon?"

Reiji made a faint noise, eyes widening when Shuu also trained a gun on him. "It's two against one, brother, and the police are waiting outside. I called them myself," the blonde sighed tiredly. "That's enough now. Let's stop dancing to Father's tune. He'd sure be happy all this drama happened because of him, wouldn't he?"

The gun trembled slightly, Reiji's finger poised over the trigger. He then slowly, reluctantly, lowered it.

Shuu didn't flinch at the look Reiji sent his way, a rehearsed, old hatred clinging to his eyes.

The scientist was soon shoved to the victims, injecting them with a clear looking vial. Ruki tugged off Yuma's black bag, then Kou's and Azusa's, breath shaking with palpable relief. He'd never felt more afraid.

When it came to Yui, he carefully lifted the material off, seeing a waterfall of blonde hair slide free.

His muscles then locked.

Reiji found himself shoved into the wall, a fist slamming into his cheek. It caused the glasses perched over his face to fly free, clattering to the floor.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Ruki snarled, heedless of Shuu's hand on his arm as more footsteps sounded out, the police joining them in the basement.

Pale lips drew back as Reiji flashed a sharp smile. "No idea. Richter could be anywhere with her by now. You didn't seriously think he'd help me out for free, did you? He required a paymen-" another fist slammed into his jaw, before the police wrestled Ruki off him.

"You let me think it was her, bastard!" He shouted, struggling and snarling until his throat strained.

OOO

The Mukami brothers were set free, and after a brief reunion with the Detective, they were led outside to sit in a wagon awaiting the hospital. The unknown woman also sat with them, looking shaken. Reiji was led away in cuffs, head held high, back straight.

Shuu lingered near Ruki, who paced back and forth, like a tiger padding the length of his cage. "Would he take her to the docks? It's possible he knows that's where I'd check first, maybe he-"

"Oi."

"There's always leaving London by carriage, anyone can hire a-"

"Oi, Detective."

"Maybe if I just-" Ruki tripped over something, falling to the ground in a heap. He then growled, looking up at Shuu, who had casually tripped him. "What is it?" He snapped.

"I've got someone you'll want to meet," he drawled, padding away at a leisurely pace.

Ruki growled, picking himself up from the floor of the warehouse and following the blonde Sakamaki out of the building. They rounded the side of the structure, until a hooded figure came into view, leaning against the wall. When the man noticed their approach, he pushed off it, lowering the hood to look at Ruki soberly.

He stilled instantly, eyes widening. "S-Subaru Sakamaki?"

The white-haired young man frowned, very much alive and breathing. He lifting the hood up again. "I know where she is. Let's hurry this up. Ya can either call the police over to arrest me right here and now and get that dumb recognition back that you probably want, or we can save Yui."

Ruki didn't even need to think. "Let's stop wasting time and go."

OOO

Yui shifted, groaning quietly. Her eyes cracked open, shapes slowly sharpening into focus.

"You're awake."

Shifting, she became aware of her position, leaning against a wooden beam with her arms wrapped around it. Tugging, she realised her wrists were bound with rope. There was a sharp smell in the air.

Raising her head, she noticed the man from before. The attendant. He was walking around what looked to be a greenhouse, pouring an oily, thick dark-coloured liquid onto the floor from a container.

_This greenhouse...it's Subaru's!_ Yui grit her teeth. The Triplets wouldn't be at home at this time of day. He must have snuck in without the servants noticing.

"W-what are you doing? Why am I here? A-and who are you?"

He turned, discarding the container that had the word 'petroleum' its side. A black, gloved hand then seized her chin, making her look up at him. "Don't you remember?" He purred. "During your missionary work. Think back."

Rose-pink eyes widened, flitting over his face. "You...you were on the street. I think I gave you food and clothes."

"Yes. A year ago," he stroked his thumb over her bottom lip. "None have shown me such kindness. Not since Cordelia. I'm quite certain you have been reincarnated into this girl, my love." His eyes were hazy. "I'm sorry I failed you. I had plans to kill Karl myself to gain you in the inheritance after hearing the terms of the will. But that white-haired brat beat me to it. Not to worry though, I got rid of him..."

Yui's breath halted, before she latched her teeth onto his thumb and bit down with all her strength. Richter let out a snarl, yanking his digit free and backhanding her across the face.

She yelped, but glared. "You're the reason Subaru disappeared! Where is he?!"

"Dead, you foolish girl!" He snapped, dark eyes glowing. He then softened, voice dazed, "just as we shall be. Then we may...reunite and be together in the...afterlife my dear sweet Cordelia."

Yui's cheek stung, but she ignored it, shaking her head. "I'm not Cordelia! Please, let me go. You don't have to do this!"

Richter lit a match, holding it up. "I must. It's clear the authorities and that low-life Detective will not let me have you any other way. Do not be afraid," he murmured, letting it pass through his fingers easily.

The match fell, landing in the dark liquid and instantly lighting up. It sparked a trail of fire all around the room, racing up the walls where he'd flung the petroleum onto. Yui cried out, moving her legs out of the way of a nearby flame, heart racing.

Fire caught onto the neglected plants and flowers Subaru had once cared for. They'd planted some of them together. Yui's eyes filled with tears, heart stinging and aching. She felt the weight of her betrayal sinking deep within her chest, because it was not her beloved's name she wanted to say.

"...Ruki," the name slipped out. "Ruki!"

She cried out now, tears leaking down her face. They stung, and combined with the heat of the flames and sharp smoke, Yui squeezed them shut, shuddering.

"YUI!"

Her breathing hitched. Eyes snapped wide open as the doors to the greenhouse were slammed into. But locks held them in place. Soon after, a figure crashed through one of the panels, shattering the glass.

Richter turned, snarling and drawing a gun, only for a second figure to crash through, tackling him.

Yui looked up as Ruki ran to her, the flames catching around his legs. He didn't seem to notice as he bent down, slashing her binds free with a knife. She instantly threw herself into his arms, grabbing his hand and coughing.

"Hurry! We must go!"

Ruki nodded, lifting her in his arms so that her skirts were out of reach of the trailing flames, hurrying outside onto the grass. Servants raced outside from the main estate, while Shuu hung back, shuddering.

Yui coughed, leaning into Ruki as his clothes were patted down by servants, putting out the stray flames. "W-who was the other man who helped you?" She murmured.

The Detective stilled, before looking at the burning greenhouse. He made to move forward, when a loud shot rang out.

Shuu paled, chancing a look at the fire. Ruki's eyes widened, everything seeming to stop for a moment. He then saw a figure wander out of the greenhouse.

Subaru collapsed to his knees, cursing and coughing the smoke from his lungs. He sneered to himself, glancing behind him as the greenhouse collapsed in on itself.

The woman could barely believe her eyes, shock rendering her speechless. Yet nothing stopped Yui from racing forward, stumbling across the grass frantically.

"Subaru!" She cried, collapsing into his waiting arms and sobbing as they clung to each other.

Ruki watched soberly, seeing no sign of injury on the Sakamaki. He must have turned Richter's gun on the madman and ended it. He turned, walking back towards Shuu with an emptiness in his chest he knew wouldn't be easily filled. But this was the outcome he'd predicted, and he'd live with it. She was happy, and safe.

That was enough.

Subaru soon guided Yui away from the towering flames, rubbing at his eyes and glancing around as they stood together.

"What's wrong?" She asked, clinging to him. He felt so solid and real.

"The police will be here soon. I should...I should be going."

"I'm coming with you-"

"No."

Yui's breath caught, and she stared, uncomprehending as he raised her hand to his cheek, leaning into it. "A life on the run doesn't suit you. We had some great months togther...just us. I was happy then. I really was," he swallowed, pulling her hand away. "But...I always felt like you didn't belong there. London's your home, right? You love it here. And I guess I've...been watching you for a few days," he admitted.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm sayin' you should turn around, and go solve cases with that Detective."

Her eyes widened, fingers weakening in his shirt. She suddenly felt exposed. Her secret on full display. "Subaru- whatever you think...it's not-"

"I've got eyes, don't I?" He tsked, nudging her on the head with his fist lightly.

The sound of hooves drew clother, wagons pulling up at the Sakamaki manor. The police dismounted, starting to rush over towards the servants and Ruki.

Yui felt Subaru's warmth leaving her as he stepped back, pulling a hood up. "Subaru..." she said faintly. "I-I don't understand. I still...I do love you."

Red eyes warmed, and he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers in a rush. Pale fingers latched onto her clothes briefly, before they clenched and withdrew. "Same here. But I know a thing or two about knowing what'll make you happier in the long run," he turned, facing away from her.

"P-please send me letters," she murmured thinly. "Promise me, Subaru."

The haired young man glanced at her, a heavy weight in his eyes, before he nodded and slipped away, heading through the bushes to climb over the garden wall.

Yui watched him go, hands sliding up to hold the rosary at her chest. "Goodbye..."

It was a strange sensation to turn away. She raised wet eyes, finding Ruki's figure. When he chanced a look in her direction, expecting them both to be gone, he stilled.

The two looked at each other wordlessly. He then approached with confusion. "Is he coming to get you later?" He asked quietly.

Yui squeezed the rosary, before tilting her chin up and shaking her head. "Subaru...won't be back for me."

Ruki stared, shock visible on his frozen features. She drew closer to him, reaching out to slide petite hands onto his larger one. "Is it alright if I...continue staying with you, Mr. Mukami? I wouldn't...want to impose on your kindness if you don't want me there. I completely understand if-"

"Shut up," he murmured, before gathering her closer. "You can stay. Of course you can stay. Foolish woman."

Feeling his hands rest on the base of her spine, keeping her grounded in the wake of the storm, Yui exhaled shakily. She then inhaled his scent and buried her face in his chest, clinging to him. She felt ashamed for feeling at ease in those arms, but Ruki stroked her hair, easing the shame away.

OOO

After the events of the fire, Reiji was incarcerated with a life sentence, the authorises not trusting a death penalty again.

Shuu worked as the family Head, receiving help from Yui to manage his affairs from time to time.

Yuma started to re-building his pub, with help from its patrons and his brothers. No one attended Richter's funeral.

And if one employed a certain Detective Mukami, they'd find that he was often joined by his wife on cases, who also doubled as his secretary. She had a sharp eye for details, and could sometimes be seen with a happy glow about her countenance, revelling in the trill of a new mystery at hand.

**_End_**


End file.
